highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CloudyRoses/for pigeon
❝ That was beautiful. I can't believe Stagstar ever kicked her out!❞ — ''-Pigeonthorn thinking about Dustythorn reassuring her son about a dead squirrel'' Pigeonthorn is a large, brown-backed and muzzled she-cat with a darker brown chest and head. There's a white patch on the top of her head. Her chest fur is thick and long. It helps her look mother-like, yet intimidating and big. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed- American Longhair Voice: Stephanie Patrick (Cordato) Scent: Wheat Gait: Fast, slumped 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Morally Upright -' Pigeonthorn is morally upright, and will follow her morals. * '''+ Gentle -''' Pigeonthorn tries to be gentle after her past.. well.. dickiness. * '''~ Ambitious -''' Pigeonthorn is very ambitious. She will fight for her goals, if they benefit most cats. * '''~ Outspoken -''' Pigeonthorn is very outspoken. She will say things that may go against her Clan's morals if she thinks they are wrong. * '''− Impatient -''' No matter how hard she tries, impatience will still linger within Pigeonthorn from time to time. * '''− Self-critical -''' Pigeonthorn is often telling herself off for being awful, or bad at something in the slightest. '''Likes *Rabbit *Hunting *Fields *Hunting birds *Not getting murdered by the other Clans 'Dislikes' *Shrew *Fire *Toad. Yuck. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Trout, Belle Age Range: 0-5 moons *Pigeon is born to Trout and Belle in Belle's Twoleg nest. *Trout comes for Pigeon, and after a bit of a fight, takes her away from Twolegs. *She's raised by her father. He teaches her to hunt and fight. *She grows a hostility to kittypets and Twolegs after her father teaches her to hate them. 'Roaming' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Many rogues Age Range: 10-28 moons *Pigeon wanders the streets and forest areas of the land, trying to find a home. *She gets rejected multiple times by groups of rogues and cats who live around the city. *She ends up living in an abandoned basement for quite some time. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 29-Now moons *She finds out about the Clans by some kittypets near by. *She wanders out to find this Clans and gets taken in by WindClan, were she has been ever since. 'Relationships' 'Kin' Trout - Belle ↓ Pigeonthorn 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|WindClan= :Stagstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁/Trust 72% ::"He needs to start making things better." :Pigeonthorn sighed, shuffling her paws. :Cloverdapple/Deputy/Friend??/⦁⦁/Trust 93% ::"She's a good deputy, I just wonder where she's disappearing to." :Pigeonthorn watched a butterfly fly by. |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner/Leader/Enemy??/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/Trust 0% ::"I'd just like him to not try and kill me or my Clan." :Pigeonthorn nervously looked around, like he was gonna jump out of the grass and attack her any second. |-|ShadowClan= :Halfwolf/Warrior/???/???/Trust 83% ::"I'm happy he isn't completely furious with me anymore." :Pigeonthorn smiled. Her expression was both sad and happy- conflicted. :Coalstar/Warrior/???/???/Trust 34% ::"Oops.. sorry." :Pigeonthorn cringed at herself. |-|RiverClan= How could any cat eat a fish.. |-|SkyClan= Calmer ThunderClan. |-|Outside the Clans= Just don't steal any prey. 'Trivia' *Pigeonthorn really likes sleeping on rocks, so much, in fact, she usually doesn't use her nest. *Pigeonthorn comforted Tortoisewish when his mate, Finchcreek died. *Pigeonthorn loves babies. Like, super loves babies. 'Quotes' ❝ Would you rather save your cats and let one out of camp or a bunch of cats die because you decided you can't leave your camp into your own territory? ❞ — Pigeonthorn to Stagstar talking about ShadowClan's fire ❝ This is horrid. ❞ — Pigeonthorn about Finchcreek's death ❝ '' It's dead, Stagstar! Are you blind?'' ❞''' — Pigeonthorn to Stagstar over the body ShadowClan brought to WindClan's camp ❝ '' It's okay, maybe it'll turn up again?'' ❞' — ''Pigeonthorn to Sunnystride about her missing collar. ❝ '' I mean, chewing on Nightrunner's foot might be worse, but that's only my opinion.'' ❞''' — Pigeonthorn to Halfwolf about fish being "the worse". '''Fanart pidge.png|By me Pigefeon.png|By Maria __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts